Cirque Du Freak: Grim Reaper
by lostxchild1767
Summary: Sophia Eve aka the Grim Reaper who is assisting Mr. Tiny against her will. This is her story on what happens.If you don't like it don't read it and dont comment
1. The Dark Clearing

A.N: Wow this chapter is...don't even read it :D

Yeah I know it's not good nor is the next chapter so I just saved you like five minutes of hell, but I guess some people like it :/

* * *

Cirque Du Freak

Chapter 1: The Dark Clearing

I'm feared by man themselves, you see my job in life is to track down the dying and send them to heaven or hell or where ever. I am Sophia Eve, but the humans call me the Grim Reaper. I never thought I would ever get this horrible ungodly job. I absolutely hate my job; Mr. Tiny gave me this job. He said I was perfect for the role since the last owner of this job killed themselves. I travel with Mr. Tiny and his little people… well that's what he calls them. They wear navy blue cloaks and I've never seen what they really look like underneath them, Mr. Tiny says that if I do they'll eat me alive. It's hard for me to tell if he's kidding or not, he's a truly evil man. His eyes hold only hatred just like his black soul. His full name is Desmond Tiny… or Destiny if you will. I fear him; being around him is like holding death's hand… but I am death as well. I never thought life would be so damn cruel until Mr. Tiny came. He kills innocent people and enjoys the pleasure of their dying screams and prays to their god. I tremble at thought having to watch them die, I even sob softly to myself wanting it to all just end. It's no wonder why the last Grim Reaper killed themselves, is job is horrible! After Mr. Tiny is done creating disasters I go around to the dead and collect their souls. Mr. Tiny even tries to strike deals with a few of the dead, but they refuse which makes him angry and then he takes it out on me. He feeds my mind dying images of people and horrible sights of things I wished I had never saw. I beg for mercy when the images get worse and all he does is chuckle darkly and waits for me to sob. I have thought about killing myself lots of times since I've started my job, but I never could; maybe that's why he chose me for the job.


	2. The Little Person

**Re-uploaded again...**

* * *

Cirque Du Freak

Chapter 2: The Little Person

"Sophie I need you to be a good girl and get that ghost to come with me." Desmond commands. I nodded obediently and went over to a ghost that was just hanging around confused as ever. "Hello there." I said forcing a smile. The ghost smiled back; it was a man tall blond hair, three tiny scars on his cheek not very muscular, but very handsome. This man looked confused, sad, scared and everything else I've ever seen. "Hello… am I dead?" He asked.

I looked at him with a sad smile and nodded. "Am I in paradise then?" he asked. I was confused at first but shook my head. He frowned and looked up at the dark night sky. "I thought I was when I saw you." He whispered. I blushed at his comment and felt bad for the man I didn't want to make him join sides with Desmond; I never wanted anyone to join Desmond. "Y…you can be human once more." I stuttered out.

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Human… I was a vampire though." I looked at him in disbelief. Mr. Tiny never told me about vampires then again I never asked. "I see, he wants to make a deal with you." I said pointing over to Mr. Tiny who was getting impatient. "Deal?" he questioned and then Mr. Tiny can up and shoved me away. I grumbled curse words and went over to a rock and sat on it sighing feeling horrible for not telling the man that he was making a deal with the devil. Mr. Tiny can back with a blue hooded creature and the man was gone, I felt sorry for the man who was now a little person. "What was his name?" I asked Mr. Tiny. He looked at me and grinned evilly making me feel uneasy. "You'll find out one day." he said.


	3. Heart Shaped Watch

Hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be at the Cirque kk. Comment please. And also no hate mail :D. Oh and if the spacing sucks I'm sorry I don't know how to space properly to save my life lol.

* * *

Cirque Du Freak

Chapter 3: Heart Shaped Watch

Mr. Tiny whistled tonelessly and held his heart shaped watch which he always had on him. I looked at it carefully and it was like the heart was beating like it was still pumping blood threw a body. I shook my head and looked up at the sky the same why that Kurda was feeling the same way he did, scared. If there one thing people should know about Mr. Tiny is this; Mr. Tiny is kind of like father time he can go to the future, past, and present and given time he wants. If he really wanted to he could destroy the whole world if he actually wanted to. We went to the present back home…well what he says is home, it's a dark crummy cave of in mountains of god only knows where, but he's modeled it to look really fancy and crap; not that I care much. I honestly hate it with a fiery passion it's not a home and it's not a place I would ever want to stay, but at least I have my own room it reminds me of my real room at home with my family. The room was medium sized, but not much was in it. It doesn't have a computer or T.V or anything which makes me melancholy. There's a desk with blank papers on it which includes pencils, pens, and colored pencils. I draw or even write when I feel up to the mood. I have a bed and a book shelf with my mangas on it and other books that Mr. Tiny said I should read, but I don't think I will. I peered into one of the books once and it wasn't to pretty. It had pictures of dying people some of them where decapitated others where bloody and some didn't look human anymore. I can't describe how atrocious it was looking and the pictures and reading about it. I sat on my bed sighing heavily looking up at the cave wall wondering if I should run away. If I did run away and Mr. Tiny found me god only knows what he would do to me, but if I did and found a place to go where he could never find me I would be free and I wouldn't have to do this stupid job. I smile thinly at the thought until Mr. Tiny walks in.

"Sophie dinner chop chop." He said. I groaned in my head and got up.

"My name's Sophia not Sophie." I grumbled to myself.

"What was that girl?" he asked glaring at me.

"Nothing Mr. Tiny." I said walking fast into the kitchen.

I didn't know what to make for dinner so I cracked open a cook book trying to find something that sounded good.

"Steak au Poivre that sounds good."I thought to myself.

I started to gather the ingredients and started cooking. I'm not that good of a cook, but I'm not horrible; I made the food as instructed in the book and it was done in an hour. I got the table ready and set the food out.

"Mr. Tiny the food's ready." I called out. He walked into the room sniffing the air looking satisfied.

"It smells good." He complemented. I was shocked at this act of kindness, but I knew it wouldn't last so I smiled.

"Thanks, I tried my best." I replied sitting down at the table.

He said nothing else and ate the food, it was weird eating with the very man I despise if I really wanted to I could have poisoned him, but god only knows if that's what he wants me to try to do, I mean he said that he chose me because I would never kill myself and he mumbled something else to that I couldn't hear. Maybe I actually am a killer and just don't know it or like I said that's what he wants me to do so that he can torcher me. I shook my head gently and pushed the thought to the back of my head. Mr. Tiny looked at me questioningly as I did so; his gaze on me was awkward as hell it was like he was reading my mind when he chuckled darkly as he looked at his heart shaped watch.

"Lessons start at 8:00 o'clock sharp Sophia I want to see the volcano erupt and kill people so hurry up and meet me in my office." He said getting up and walking to his office.

I had a lump in the throat when he said that the people would die, my head hung low and I cursed Mr. Tiny.

"Damn you Destiny…damn you and your beating heart shaped watch to!" I screamed in my head and I pushed to food away from me feeling utterly disgusted by everything that was around me.


	4. Circus of Freaks part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter part 1 of 2**

**Comment and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Circus of Freaks part 1**

I got up and cleaned off the table give the leftover food to the little people who jubilantly ate the food. They rubbed their stomachs which meant they wanted more, but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry little people, but there's no more left and I feed you a couple days ago you should be fine." I said softly.

They continued rub their stomachs even though I told them there was no more. I get up and left the room which they were in and went to back to my room. I peered over at the clock seeing that it was 7:30 pm and really didn't want to go watch people did cause that's what was going to happen tonight. My lesson consisted of watching people died getting yelled at. There's not much to it really, but I have a feeling that tonight my lessons are going to be hard. I sat at my desk and picked up a blank paper and set it down in front of me and got a pencil and started to randomly doodling on it. After at least three minutes I put the pencil down and looked at the paper.

"What was I trying to draw?" I questioned myself turn the paper from side to side looking at it from different angles.

I tossed it aside and looked at the clock again 7:40. I sigh boredly and got up moving over to my bed and laid on it, it felt like I could fall asleep right then and there. I shut my eyes and started to drifted off to sleep. Moments later I looked at the clock; 7:59.

"SHIT!" I yelled aloud and jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

I went to Mr. Tiny's office and opened the door. He glared at me and I looked at him confused.

"You're late." He hissed.

I wasn't going to argue with him even if I wasn't here on time by a millisecond.

"I'm sorry sir." I said.

He let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled to himself.

"Let's go before I hurt you for making me late." He said harshly and walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Ow Mr. Tiny your hurting me!" I cried out as he practically broke my fingers.

He chuckled darkly and squeezed my hand and I yelp out in pain and pushed him away. I held my throbbing hand glared at him. He grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me out the door into another room and let go. He walked over to a wardrobe that was in the room and opened it. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but he turn around and held out a cloak.

"You will be wearing this cloak every time we go out got it." He said tossing me the cloak I nodded silently.

It was the grim reapers cloak; all black and it was in perfect condition there wasn't a single hole in it. I looked at it and back at Mr. Tiny wanting to protest, but he was glaring at me so I said nothing and put it on. It went down to my feet as I slipped it on over my clothes, it was warm and comfortable. I pulled the hood up over my head and looked at myself in the mirror that was in the room. I actually looked liked the Grim Reaper even though I was a girl; all I was missing was the scythe. Mr. Tiny looked at me and handed me the Grim Reaper scythe. I looked at it as I took it from him; it was long and a bit heavy, the bottom part was made of the finest wood. The blade itself shined like a diamond it had to be made out of pure silver; it was dare I say it… aesthetic well in a sense of way. I looked at Mr. Tiny and he looked annoyed as he looked at his watch.

"Hurry up Sophia I don't have all night!" He said.

"Ok…I'm ready." I said with a small voice; I like the way I looked but I didn't want to watch people die it wasn't moral.

He nodded and took my hand again, but this time he was more gentle; which is a first and we went to where he was taking me. (A.N: yeah I'm not typing it all out sorry) We walked into a nearby town it was quiet and serene no one was out they were all in their cozy warm homes which made me feel homesick and envious.

"We got here just in time." Mr. Tiny said excited.

"What exactly am I supposed to learn?' I asked confused as I watched Mr. Tiny sit on a large rock.

He gave me a crooked smile and suddenly a volcano erupted. Lava gushed out on the volcano moving and a fierce speed towards the town. Alarms sounded letting the people know that they were endanger. People looked out there windows and opened the doors and screamed running for their lives. Mothers were caring their crying frightened child and the fathers were holding pets or other supplies at would be needed. It was chaos as the red hot molten rock flowed into the town within minutes destroying everything in its path. I gasped in horror as some families were being burnt alive. Their screams filled the air and my breath caught in my throat as Mr. Tiny burst out into laughter.

"Mr. Tiny…what…what the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled horrified as I clenched my scythe.

He just laughed manically and glanced at me with his dark demonic eyes.

"What's wrong do you not like hearing this?" he asked innocently.

"You're a monster!" I bellowed in reply over the screams of the dying.

Mr. Tiny inhaled deeply as if he was feeding on the fear of the people who ran by us. He chuckled and looked at me when the lava stopped flowing; it was like if he had stopped it himself.

"You're going to kill those people." Mr. Tiny commanded pointing to the people who were lying on the ground half dead.

"What, no way!" I yelled as I looked at a crying five year old who was half burnt.

Mr. Tiny grabbed me harshly and I yelp as he pulled me toward the dying little boy.

"But Sophia looked him he's half burnt to death and you have the power to put his soul to rest and ease his pain." Mr. Tiny cooed.

I looked at the little boy and he whimpered in pain calling out to his mom, I felt so sorry for him I glanced and my scythe and back at the boy.

"You can do it Sophia it won't hurt him a bit." Mr. Tiny encouraged me.

I lifted my scythe trembling as I looked into the boy bright blue eyes.

* * *

Muhahahahah Cliff-hanger!

Oh and A.N stands for Authors Note btw just so you know!


	5. Circus of Freaks part 2

**NO HATE COMMENTS OR MAIL! **

**So yeah here you readers go!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Circus of Freaks part 2

I shook my head and turned to Mr. Tiny and slashed him instead of the boy. His nice white suit was cut clean and his chest started bleeding staining the suit. His dark eyes pierced into my blue-green ones.

"I will never kill someone that's innocent and I will not do you bidding!" I said taking a step back glaring at him.

"You little brat you'll pay dearly for that." He hissed back holding his glowing hand up to his chest instantly healing his wound.

"I already am." I replied smugly. His eyes narrowed and his face darkened and pointed at finger at me.

"You will pay for what you did my dear child." He said emphasizing dear.

I spat at the ground disgusted. "I have put up with your shit for months Desmond Tiny and I'm sick of it!" I said walking away from him and walking away.

I was leaving and I was going to the place he told me about once when he was teaching me I believe it was called Cirque Du freak if I remember correctly. He chuckled watching me walk away with my head held up high.

"Just remember Sophia you will pay and I will make your life a miserable hell." Mr. Tiny said loud enough so that I could hear it.

"You already did that congratulations smart one." I replied as a smiled spread across my face as I heard him growl, I paused and turn around quickly looking at Mr. Tiny once more.

"Oh, and more thing." I said and he looked at me questioningly.

I grinned and flipped him off and he just had enough of my attitude. He was on me in seconds choking me his hands I gasped and kneed him in the stomach catching him off guard and he jumped back. I raised my scythe protectively in front of me.

"You little brat, just remember you will pay for this." Mr. Tiny hissed he straightened himself up and chuckled again making me feel uneasy.

"Yeah you told me that three times now." I said looking at him and walking away leaving him behind.

Hours passed as I keep walking down a deserted street. I wasn't sure where to find this Cirque Du Freak if it even existed. I sigh heavily and sat on a bench holding my scythe; I bet if someone were to see me right now they would freak out saying that my hood was up and I was holding my scythe they would mostly likely think that I was coming for them. I chuckled lightly at the thought and pulled my hood down setting my scythe down by my feet and moved my long strawberry-blonde hair so that it was resting on my shoulders. I didn't know what to do, I had no money what so ever, I had no idea where this Cirque Du Freak thing was at and most importantly it was fricken midnight…well at least that's what I thought what time it was. I could hardly see as it was, there were no street lights on which I found bizarre. I sat back on the bench as a slight breeze blew by making a paper hit my feet. I peered down at it and picked it up. _Cirque Du Freak limited showing 10/19-10/ 23 Come see Sive and Seersa the twisting twins, Wolf-Man, Snake Boy, __Gertha Teeth, Alexander Ribs, The Breaded Lady, Hans Hands, Rhamus Two Bellies and Larten Crepsley and his performing spider Madam Octa. Ticket $20 or if you dress up in a Halloween costume and you look good and scary it's free. _I smiled with joy seeing that lady luck was on my side. I read on seeing where and when the Cirque was being held.

"It starts at 12:30 and its 10:13." I thought looking over at the town clock and shrugged. "If I leave now made I can asked the Ring Master if I could join them and explain my situation…that's if I can find the damn place." I said aloud to myself.

I got up reading the paper again to find out where the place was located.

"A theater…hmmm it must be an abandoned one so it shouldn't be too hard to find…I hope." I said and picked up my scythe and walked down the street reading the street names.

After awhile I found the place and couple of people where walking into it; early arrives I assume. I followed them into the theater and gasped at the very tall man that asked for tickets which the gladly gave him. I pulled my hood over my head and walked over to the man and he looked down at me and I stared up at him.

"Ticket please." He asked. I opened and closed my mouth several time, I could find the words to speak. The tall man looked at me questioningly and I spoke softly.

"That might…be a slight problem you see I don't have a ticket or money, but I do look kinda scary wouldn't you agree?" I said hope in my voice.

The man stroked his chin thoughtfully nodding at the Sophia.

"How old are you Sophia?" he asked. Sophia looked at the tall man shocked.

" Ho…how did you know my name?" I asked confused. "I never told you my name.

" The tall man gave out and same chuckle and smiled lightly. "You're at the Cirque Du Freak young one, what do you expect." He said simple. I chuckled lightly seeing that the man was really nice.

"I don't know what to except anymore sir." I said politely thinking about all that happened to me. He nodded his head again.

"Oh I'm sixteen sir." I said remembering that he asked how old I was.

"Young… you do know this show isn't for the fainthearted right?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said pulling my hood down and grinned.

"Alright then you may go in Sophia Eve." He said moving aside, I started walking into the direction of where the show was being held and stop turning around.

"Can I ask you something sir?" I said looking up at him, he nodded and I continued on.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Mr. Tall." He said with a smile.

I returned the smile and walked into the theater. It was half crowded and I had no clue where to sit. I saw an open seat in five rows near the front and decided to sit there, it was a good seat actually I could see the stage perfectly lucky me. I sat quietly humming to myself waiting for the show to start.

* * *

**Yeah chapter six will be up...eventually**

**remeber no hate reviews or mail if you don't like it don't read it, it's a simple as that don't make yourself look like an ass.**

* * *


	6. Let the show begin!

**Ok sorry it took me so long to update everyone! But I finially got my lazy ass up and started typing.**

**I just want to thank those who i talk to on here and leave NICE comments. I love you guys *hugs***

**oh and if there are and errors and stuff I'm sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Let the show begin!

Mr. Tall stepped onto the stage drawing the crowds attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to the Cirque Du Freak home of the world's most remarkable humans beings!" Mr. Tall shouted so that everyone could here. "I will be your host for tonight Mr. Tall and I am also the ringmaster of the Cirque Du Freak." Mr. Tall said.

Mr. Tall went on talking about the Cirque and told the crowd that if they're easily scared that they should leave. After that was said the show began first up was the beard lady Truska. Truska could not speak English at all, it was weird listening to her speak her language sound like a seals' bark! Truska tickles her underneath her chin and a beard starts to grow; all the man's jaws drop.

"Two solid gold bars for any man or women who can cut of Truska's beard." Mr. Tall shouted.

The crowd looked at each other in disbelief seeing that it must be impossible to cut off Truska's beard seeing that so much money was being offered. One man raised his arm and offered to give it a try, but once he was on stage he was back in the seat; failure. Truska bowed and left the stage and up next was Gertha Teeth. She had the strongest teeth in the world and she really did! Gertha laid on the ground and an assistant got out a jack hammer and put it to her teeth and started the jack hammer up, I gasped and so did the others in awe that it didn't break her teeth. (Ok I'm not doing everyone's act so use your imaginations-- time skip.) Applause erupted went snake boy got off stage; his act was amazing just like the other acts tonight.

"Ladies and Gentleman now for our finial act of the night… Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa!" Mr. Tall shouted. Larten appeared on the stage in the blink of an eye and boy wearing a funeral outfit walked in hold a cage. Larten toke the cage from him and spoke.

"This is Madam Octa my very rare spider, she is deadly poisonous so please be quite." He said and with that said the very pale boy who was assisting his began to play the flute.

Madam Octa crawled over the Larten and up his leg and under his chin tickling him with her legs which were being controlled by the flute. It was cool seeing Madam Octa being controlled by the flute that the boy was playing, hell I loved the whole act! Madam Octa strung her web down Larten's chin and just like that she was swinging back and forth and into the air she went. She landed into Larten mouth and made a web which people gasped and awed. Madam Octa was put back into her cage and Larten ate the web that was in his mouth; it was funny cause everyone was grossed out. All the performers and assistants came back on the stage and bowed one last time.

"That's it shows over everyone." Mr. Tall said.

I sat were I was watching everyone leave through the doors. I was the only one still sitting looking down at my feet pondering on what I should do next. I sighed and looked around the theater; deserted as it should be. I had no clue what to do. One: I had nowhere to go. Two: …. Well basically number one is my problem.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" Someone yelled startling me. "The show ended." They said.

I looked around finding the voice coming from the stage; it was one of the performers' assistants, the boy that was playing the flute.

"I…I…was…." I stuttered and the boy laughed.

"Are you ok?" he asked me jumping from the stage and walking towards me.

Am I ok… no one's ever bothered to ask me if I was ok, not since I joined Mr. Tiny. I shook my head and looked at the boy and was sitting next to me.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked me.

"No…I just need to talk to Mr. Tall is all." I said looking at him.

"Oh well….about what may I ask?"

"Oh I was just…well you see… I have no home and family…and I thought why not join." I said.

He looked at me and nodded, it was like he was battling with his emotions when I had mentioned no home and family.

"Um…are you ok?" I asked as we sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Oh…yeah…um I can help you out if you want." He offered me.

"Really that would be great!" I said happily.

"I'm Darren Shan." Darren said smiling warmly at me.

"It's nice to meet you Darren, I'm Sophia Eve." I replied and got up picking up my scythe. Darren eye widened when he saw my scythe and I laughed.

"Is that real?" Darren asked.

"Yep, but don't worry I don't know how to use this thing to save my life." I said.

"…right well lets go find Mr. Tall shall we." Darren said beckoning me forward.

We went down to the basement of the theater where everyone was. I was getting looks from everyone as we passed by them and I moved closer towards Darren to let them know I was with him.

"Mr. Tall is right over there." Darren said pointing to him.

"Thanks Darren." I said walking over to Mr. Tall who looked at me a bit surprised.

"Sophia Eve…what are you doing here?" Mr. Tall asked me.

"I need to talk to you Mr. Tall." I said plainly.

He nodded and sat in a chair that just happened to be around to make better eye contact with me; I never really like making eye contact with people and I not very sure why I just always got nerves … it was just force of habit. I coughed nervously and shook a little.

"Well Mr. Tall I can here to ask if I can join."

"But your only sixteen and too young to join."

"You have let me join sir I have nowhere to go!" I half shouted making people stare in my direction.

"Surely you must Sophia." He said, but when he looked it my eyes he saw that I wasn't lying.

"I have nowhere to go because of Mr. Tiny." I said tears wielding in my eyes. He gasped as well as others who heard; I blinked confused by this.

"Mr…Tiny you say." He asked.

"Yes sir I left him and came here in hopes to join." I replied.

I told Mr. Tall my whole story of how I was taken from my family, friends, home, everything. Mr. Tall was astonied even some performers who heard couldn't help but listen and gasp as well.

"He wanted you to what?!" an assistant half yelled when I was tell them about the child he wanted me to kill.

"Yes...it was horrible." I moaned "I have no clue what happened to the child, but I lashed out at Mr. Tiny and left."

"That's horrible, you poor child." Gertha said patting my head in a comforting way.

"Yeah…so can I stay with you guys?" I asked, every looked at Mr. Tall for the answer and Mr. Tall smile at me and nodded.

"Of course you are welcomed here Sophia Eve."Mr. Tall said. I sighed in relief and smiled brightly at everyone.

"Thanks!" I said.

"So how here wants Sophia as a roommate?" Mr. Tall asked (the girls anyway).

Truska hand shot up and she spoke in her language, Mr. Tall nodded as if he know what she was saying.

"Ok Truska. Sophia how would you like to stay with Truska?" Mr. Tall asked me.

I looked over at Truska who was smiling and waving at me, I giggled lightly.

"I'd like that." I said and Truska clapped happily.

"Well then it's settled you'll be roommates with Truska no off to bed everyone, we leave early tomorrow." Mr. Tall said and bib everyone goodnight.

Everyone that was listening to me speak welcomed me to the cirque and said goodnight. Truska showed me to her room and spoke in her seal language, I had no clue what she was saying but I had a feeling her was tell me to make myself comfortable. I put my scythe in the corner finding it a hassle carrying that thing around, I sat on the navy blue couch and pulled off my grim reapers cloak (whatever you want to call it) seeing my normal clothes. Truska left the room and came back with a pair of pajamas and handed them to me and pointed to the bathroom. I nodded and walked into the bathroom and changed and looked at myself in the mirror; my hair had split ends, but other than that I looked the same as always. I walked out of the bathroom and thanks Truska who only nodded and smiled. I looked around the room seeing that there was a fireplace brightly lite and the place looked well kept which was a bit surprising saying that the theater was abandoned. I laid down on the couch and yawned, Truska got a blanket and put it over me and gave me a pillow.

"Thank you so much." I said.

Truska spoke and I knew she was saying you're welcome. The last thing I can remember was Truska patting my head and me staring into the well fire then I was fast asleep only to care about what challenges await me.

* * *

**remeber no hate reviews or mail if you don't like it don't read it, it's a simple as that. Don't make yourself look like an ass. **


	7. Fitting In…

**Sorry It's taking me so long to write I'm getting lazy...XD **

**I know this chapter is boring so the next one will be better I swear on my unborn child's life...**

**So enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Fitting In…

I woke up the next morning relaxed as ever seeing that I wasn't with Mr. Tiny or in that hell-hole he calls home. I yawned and stretched getting up. Truska was already awake getting stuff together, when she saw me she smiled. Truska beckoned me over to her and I did so, she pulled out and measuring tape and motioned me to hold my arms out. I did this and she measured me and put the measuring tape down. Truska started talking, but this time I didn't understand what she was saying.

"She says she's going to make a dress for you." A voice said from behind. I jumped and turned my head seeing the Evra behind me and also Darren.

"And you now this how?" I enquire.

"I am the only one who knows what she's saying…well I'm learning." Evra said.

I nodded my head and smiled at Truska, and she smiled back and pulled me down so that I was sitting in a chair. She spoke again and pulled out scissors.

"Truska's going to cut your hair." Evra translated.

"Um… ok, but just don't cut my hair short please I don't look good with short hair." I said and Truska nodded and started snipping away at the split ends. The boys sat and watched; I was curious of why Darren had not spoken yet.

"Is there something wrong Darren you haven't said a word." I said sitting still so that I did get a chunk of hair missing. He looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Darren said simply.

"Don't worry Sophia, Darren just shy around girls." Evra said jokingly nudging Darren in the ribs.

"I AM NOT!" Darren said blushing a light pink shade.

Truska laughed and snipped away my split ends. Evra patted Darren on the shoulder reassuring him.

"You're Evra correct." I asked making sure that was his name.

"Yeah Evra Von." He said with a smile.

I returned the smile and Truska started cutting my bangs and soon she was done. I looked in the mirror and smiled brightly, I looked a hell of a lot better than I did before. I hugged Truska and turned to Darren and Evra.

"Well what do you think?" I asked

"Much better." Evra said

"You look good." Darren smiled.

I smiled back and hugged Truska again, she patted my head and spoke in her language.

"She said you look beautiful and that your dress will be done in a couple of days." Evra said getting up.

I nodded and Truska made us leave the room so she could start packing. I wanted to help her but she shook her head and pushed me out. I followed Darren and Evra around not knowing what to do. The theater was busy with people packing things up, it was also noise too.

"So… um what do we do now?" I asked almost running into someone.

"Well I want to get something to eat." Evra said bluntly.

"You're always hungry Evra." Darren said chuckling.

"Am not!" Evra said back and laughed as well.

I followed them to get some food and we sat down and ate. I looked at my plate of food and poked at it with my fork.

"What's up Sophia do you not like eggs?" Darren asked me.

"Ehh…not really I get stomachaches from them." I replied.

Darren nodded and looked over at Evra who had ate all his food and chuckled. I looked at Evra too and giggled.

"Did you eat enough Evra?" Darren asked.

"Yeah." Evra replied patting his belly.

I rolled my eyes and Hans Hands joined us.

"Good morning boys and Sophia." Hans said acknowledging me.

"You know me how ?" I asked smiling.

"Well it's not every day we get someone who lived with Mr. Tiny." Hans said.

Evra's eyes widen at Mr. Tiny's name being said I looked at Evra confused and he shook his head.

"Well…" I started but never finished my sentence because I didn't know what to say. I looked at my plate and pushed it away.

"What did I say something wrong?" Hans said when no one spoke for a minute.

Hans, Evra and everyone else at table looked at me, except Darren who had no idea what we were talking about, but he did look curious about what the conversation. I smiled and shook my head; Mr. Tiny was a thing of the pasted this was my new life and I wasn't going to dwell on the passed…well at least try not to.

"No you said nothing wrong." I reassured Hans.

Hans looked at Darren who hadn't touched his food at all.

"Darren eat up, a growing boy your age has to eat…well a half vampire boy anyway." Hans blurted out.

Darren looked at me as if he thought I was going to scream. I was shocked at first and confused.

"You're a vampire Darren?" I asked.

Darren nodded and glared at Hans. Hans looked at Darren with a what- did- I- do face.

"No way really?!" I asked interested in the subject.

"Half vampire…but yeah." Darren said not wanting to talk about it.

I saw that he didn't want to say anything else about it and didn't ask any questions like I was going to.

"I like vampires I think they're awesome!" I said.

Darren looked at me and smiled so did everyone else.

"Why do you like them so much?" Darren asked.

"Well when I was with my family back home I used to read books upon books about vampire novels. I used to write stories about them too." I said thinking about one of my stories I wrote. I started finding myself lost in my own thoughts of why I loved vampires so much. I looked around and grinned.

"I know it sounds weird, but yeah I love vampires." I said.

Darren nodded and Evra smiled at me and everyone else was like talking to each other now.

"See Darren people aren't afraid of vampires." Evra said.

"Yeah I know, but some people are." Darren said.

"Why are you afraid? Do you think people will think differently of you?" I asked.

Darren frowned and nodded gloomily and sighed.

"Well I'm not afraid of you and Evra's not and the people here aren't either." I said.

"Yeah…but its hard making friends with humans…" Darren said looking away.

I thought that one over for a moment. It's true that some of the people here aren't exactly normal but they were still human. And I knew that some people hated vampires.

"Well I'm a human and everyone else here is a human, but we all just have something special about us." I said smiling.

Evra nodded in agreement with me. Darren thought for a moment and nodded.

"That's true huh." Darren said

"Yeah so do you want to be friends with me?" I asked

Darren smiled thoughtfully and nodded. "I'd like that." He said.

"Hey what about me Sophia?!" Evra said feeling left out.

I giggled and playfully punched Evra in the arm.

"Do you want to be my friend too Evra Von?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Evra said smiling.

We all laughed and talked about what jobs where too be done before noon. I felt so happy to have friends finally after mouths of not having any at all. I hugged Evra and then Darren and smiled at them. I actually felt wanted, and I thought all this time I was just going to live miserably with Mr. Tiny forever. Tears weld up in my eyes and I wiped them way quickly so Darren and Evra wouldn't see them. I hoped and prayed that my happiness wouldn't end.

* * *

**Remember people no hate comments cause it makes you look retarded for reading a story that you don't like and then commenting on it. **

**Then next chapter will have Sam and R.V and Larten and all those magical people and thing will happen and stuff XD.  
**


	8. Announcement

**Announcement!!!!!!!  


* * *

To my dearest readers,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the 18th. I will not lie to you I have been lazy and have not been working on it.**

**I will have the next chapter up by the 3rd I swear, and if I don't you can curse me out all you like.**

**And I will be updating more frequently, so don't worry.**

**Love,**

**Darklord1767**


	9. More than I can handle

**Here you go readers like I promise my next chapter is up. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

More than I can handle

Weeks passed since I became friends with Darren and Evra. There were no secrets between us at all. They told me everything that happened in their lives, like with Evra and how his parents abounded him and how he was put on display like a real freak and was treated badly until Mr. Tall rescued him. With Darren he told me (Evra already knew his story) how he was friends with Steve Leonard, but he thought that Darren had betrayed him and went psycho. In return I told them my story. It was weird at first tell them cause I never told anyone the "whole" story behind how I was taken in by Mr. Tiny. (A.N. I'll write about it later XP ) They gasped at me and felt sorry for me, but I told them there was no need for their sympathy. We were chatting away as we sat in a field letting the day slip away, till we decided to head back.

" I bet we have work to do." Evra said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side Evra at least we're a three person team now." Darren said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes having a smile on my face. As we walked past a set of bushes the moved slightly. I turned my head back at peered over at it.

"Um…." I started, but Darren and Evra put the hand over their mouths as a shushing gesture. I nodded simple and just followed along with them.

"So um…." Darren started, but I did the simple task of just jumping into the bush and tackled whatever was in it.

There was a yelp of fright from a boy's lips as I tackled him down to the ground. Darren and Evra ran over to the bush and pulled us out. We all looked at the blond hair blue eyed boy in front of us. ( A.N. I'm going by the manga looks.) The boy looked so surprised by us that he ran away frightened. We ran after him, but we didn't know where he went.

"Great Sophia you scared him away." Evra said looking around.

"What and you had a better idea?" I replied glaring at Evra.

"Well we did till up jumped into the bush." Evra glared back.

Me and Evra got into a heated argument and Darren shook his head looking for the boy. Too bad I didn't know the boy was going to tackle me in return. While Evra and I were going at it the boy was in a bush behind me and suddenly tackled me to the ground. I screamed and cursed as I fell.

"Hi I'm Sam Grest." Sam said getting off me and holding his hand out.

"I'm Sophia Eve." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Darren Shan." Darren said warmly.

"I'm Evra Von." Evra replied.

Sam was amazed by Evra. He looked at Evra's scales and asked a bunch of questions. He was younger than us, but he sure was smart for his age always using big words when he could.

We all became good friends that day with Sam and we all decided to meet back in the field the next day after Sam got out from school. Sam left to go home while we were still in the field heading back to the camp saying that we never did our chores for the day. Darren, Evra and I were telling jokes to each other as we walked down the path. Everything was just fine till the path next to us and a faint light appearing growing brighter and brighter by the second. I looked at the boys and they shrugged having no clue who it was or what for even that matter. My breath hitched in my throat when I say the blue hooded little people caring torches down the path and right behind them was none other than Mr. Tiny himself. Evra's eyes widened in terror and Darren had one of those so that's who everyone has been taking about lately face. Mr. Tiny and the little people marched slowly by us. Mr. Tiny looked at us and gave us a devilish smile staring straight into each of our eyes right to our core. I shivered as he looked at me and gulped and simple looked back at Mr. Tiny. Yes I was afraid, but you would be too if you were in my position. They walked past us heading towards the Cirque. We followed far behind them and rushed to Darren and Evra's tent.

"I hate that man." Evra said once we were inside.

"Yeah well try living with the guy." I replied.

"So that was Mr. Tiny?" Darren asked to make sure he was correct.

"Yeah." Evra and I said at the same time.

Evra shook in fright, as did I. I was afraid that Mr. Tiny was here to retrieve me and take me back with him. I shook more with every passing thought. Why was Mr. Tiny here away?

"Mr. Tall wants to see you asap." Hans said

"Why?" I asked.

"Mr. Tiny wants to see you three." Hans said and gave a sad smile and walked away.

We all looked at each other with terror in our eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be good not one bit. I bit my lower lip unable to speak or move. Evra was the first to get up then Darren. They looked at me and pulled me up.

"Come on we don't want to keep him waiting." Evra said dragging me out of the tent.

"Wonder what Mr. Tiny wants from us anyway." Darren said.

"I don't know, but whatever you do Darren don't and I mean don't piss off Mr. Tiny." I warned.

"But.." Darren started.

"Don't even think about it. Be polite and just say yes sir." Evra chipped in.

We went to Mr. Tall trailer and knocked on it. A voice called out for us to come in and one by one we went in. Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley where in the trailer when we got in and sitting in a chair was none other than Mr. Tiny himself. He was messing with his heart shaped watch when he acknowledged us. Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley looked uneasy around Mr. Tiny when I peered over at them. I stared at Mr. Tiny he was looking at me…well more like glaring at me over his glasses with his demon eyes. I looked away quickly and shuffled behind Darren for protection; he sensed this and let me knowing that I was afraid.

"Hello Evra, Sophia and oh you must Darren Shan. I've been hearing a lot about you." Mr. Tiny said putting a hand on Darren's shoulder. "Sacrificing everything to save a friend how heroic."

"I…I'm no hero Mr. Desmond Tiny." Darren said.

"Ah please just call me…Des." Mr. Tiny said sitting back down.

"Um..alright Des." Darren said awkwardly.

"That reminds me, Larten says you haven't drunk any blood yet, but who's to blame you that stuff is nasty." Mr. Tiny said.

I wanted to speak up and say something about that saying that he likes seeing blood being shed, but didn't have the gut to. Mr. Tiny was lying threw his teeth and I hoped that Darren wouldn't fall for that.

"Well children's blood on the other had is simple delicious."

I gasped and so did Darren and Evra. Mr. Tiny was more sick than I thought! There's defiantly something wrong with Mr. Tiny on so many levels.

"But you can't drink from them. They're too young…they could die." Darren replied.

Mr. Tiny got into Darren's face with a victorious smile on his face.

"So…what's wrong with that?" Mr. Tiny cooed.

Darren shivered slightly and gaped. Evra was trembling next to Darren and I simple hind behind Darren. I had just about enough of this, it was too much for me to handle.

"Anyways back to business." Mr. Tiny smiled. "As you know I came here with my blue hooded minions, my little people. I would be very grateful if you three would help look after them for me. All you need to do is get food for them and they can take care of themselves for there on." Mr. Tiny said cleaning off his heart shaped watch. "I would stick around to do it myself, but I have business elsewhere. I got permission for you guardian's boys and Sophia as your guardian I except you to do it. So how about it boys, want to help Sophia?" Mr. Tiny asked looking at us.

"We'll do it sir." Evra said almost in a whisper.

"Wonderful, Sophia knows what my darling like." Mr. Tiny boomed. "You may leave now." He continued.

"Good night sir." Evra said.

"Good night." I said

"I have a question." Darren said looking at Mr. Tiny with angry.

"Oh and what is it?" Mr. Tiny asked.

"Why do you call them little people?" Darren asked.

Mr. Tiny was taken back for a moment then recovered. "Because dear boy, they are little."

"Don't they have names, individual names?" Darren barked.

Everyone looked at him shocked excepted for Mr. Tiny of course.

"They don't need names." Mr. Tiny said

"YES THEY DO! How can they live their lives not knowing their names? And how do they communicate?" Darren asked angry spilling from his voice.

Mr. Tiny glared are Darren. We looked back and forth between the two to see what was going to happen next.

"My my I heard you where a pest Darren, but nobody told me you were this nosy." Mr. Tiny hissed. "Curiosity killed the cat you know… so I think you should keep more mouth shut before it gets you killed."

Darren shook with anger now and glared back and Mr. Tiny.

"…Make me." Darren replied.

I gasped and so did everyone else. I had no idea what the hell Darren was thinking. Everything happened so suddenly and also ended quickly. Darren clenched his chest like if he was in pain. I gently touched his shoulder and looked at him with concern. Darren looked back at me and smiled lightly and sighed.

"Sorry sir." Darren said to Mr. Tiny.

"I think it is time for you three to leave now." Mr. Crepsley said showing us to the door.

* * *

"What the hell where you thinking back there Darren!" I yelled smacking the back of his head.

"Yeah are you out of your mind?" Evra asked as we walked away from the trailer.

"Yeah I must be." Darren said with a sigh holding the back of his head.

I looked at Darren seeing that he was deep in thought. I heard my name being called back from Mr. Tall's trailer. Sure enough Mr. Crepsley was calling my name.

"Sophia, Desmond wants to see you and only you." Mr. Crepsley called out.

I groaned and Darren and Evra looked at me with questioning looks. I shrugged and looked back and Mr. Crepsley.

"Ok give me a minute." I called back.

I looked back and the boys and sighed. "Get rest for tomorrow, the little people like to eat…a lot."

"Ok good night Sophia we'll see you in the morning." Darren said

"Yeah night." Evra said

I hugged them good night and headed back for the trailer dragging my feet the whole way there. My heart raced it was thumping so loudly that I could hear it, it was like it was going to explode. My one question was what Mr. Tiny wanted to see me for. There was only one way to find out. I reached towards the knob of the door. My hand trembled my breathing became uneven, but I stayed conscious…unfortunately. What happens next was unbelievable.

* * *

**Ahhahaha Cliffhanger!!!!!!**

**Yeah anyways comment if you like. Also give me some suggestions please it will help me updated more frequently if you do.**

**Oh and you guys can't curse me out cause I updated :P hahaha.....ahhhh i have no life....*sniffles***

**Oh and one last thing I will update soon so yeah byebye for now!  
**


	10. announcement 2

**I haven't been updating like I said!  


* * *

My apologies readers.**

**I have been trying to get my grades up before winter break (my teachers are evil!)**

**And on top of that I have the flu. So I will update as soon as I can; before the 25 (hopefully)  
**

**I will be updating sooner unlike my last announcement which I failed to do so, again I'm very sorry.**

**Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy holidays readers!**

_**-Darklord1767**_


	11. A death of a dear friend

**Ok so Merry Christams everyone! Here's the story I promised even though it's late. oh and an fyi to you readers um yeah I can't keep a promise to save my life so here you go and enjoy.**

* * *

A death of a dear friend

When I walked into the room it was glowing a bright crimson red, none other than the work from Mr. Tiny himself but why?

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said finally looking at Mr. Tiny who looked pissed off.

Now I must say I have no clue what happened next it just happened in a flash. I was suddenly pinned to the wall being choked by the red glow that Mr. Tint controlled. My eyes were filled with terror and I gasped for air.

"Listen here girl, your time here won't last long, so while you're here collect souls." Mr. Tiny hissed making me jump.

"Yes got it, is that all?" I ask hoping that I could go.

Mr. Tiny shook his head and smirked he looked even creepier because his skin was also the crimson red. Mr. Tiny got up from his seat and walked over to me and held out his hand and touched my forehead with his index and middle finger. In a moment I was also glowing crimson red and I felt a strange sensation course threw my body it was a horrible feeling, I started to feel lightheaded. Mr. Tiny stopped glowing and the crimson color faded away.

"There now you have your powers that you should have had before you ran off." He said staring straight into my eyes.

"Ok…" I said simple wanting to leave before I fell over.

"Leave now…" Mr. Tiny ordered and pushed me over to the door.

I almost fell because of that, but made it and opened the door.

"Oh and Sophia you'll feel much worse last." Mr. Tiny said grinned like the Cheshire cat.

I started to make my way back to my tent and felt even worse by the second.

* * *

"I don't think I made in back to my tent last night." I thought this morning when I woke up.

All I remember was falling to the ground and not getting up. Someone must have put me here in my hammock which I'll have to thank them later. I rubbed my eyes with felt like they were on fire not to mention my whole body felt like it was on fire. I groaned loudly and put my arms back down.

"I hate you Mr. Tiny" I thought hatefully.

Truska came in along with Darren and Evra.

"There you are come on we have work to do." Evra said.

Obviously Evra hadn't looked at me yet cause Darren poked him in the side and whispered to him.

"Oh…are you ok Sophia?" Evra asked, I laughed half- heartedly and sighed.

"I feel absolutely horrible to tell the truth." I said.

Truska came over to me and put her hand on my forehead and pulled away when I yelped in pain. Truska looked at me worried and I smiled back at her.

"My body feels like it's on fire." I said to her, Truska nodded and started talking to Evra and Darren.

"Alright Truska we'll be back here later when we're done with our chores." Evra said.

"Get well ok Sophia." Darren said and him and Evra left.

That whole day was horrible I laid in my hammock wishing I could pull off my skin. Truska did what she could to help me, but I knew she couldn't.

"Really Truska I'll be alright." I said, she shook her head insisting that she stayed by my side.

So that whole morning she stayed by my side giving me water and a bit of food. Then in the late afternoon Darren and Evra came back and Sam was with them. They were telling me about some guy they meet name R.V.

"R.V what does that stand for?" I asked.

"Reggie Veggie." Sam said, "He's an eco worrier."

I started laughing at his name it was just so ridiculous. We talked and they kept me company and told me that Sam help the collect dead animals for the little people.

"Did you give them enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they sure do eat a lot." Darren said.

"Yeah it's a pain, sorry I couldn't help out." I said to them.

"It's ok Sophia." They said.

We talked a bit more before Sam had to leave.

"Get better ok Sophia I'll be back tomorrow." Sam said and left.

* * *

Hours later Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley came in.

"Are you ok Sophia." Mr. Tall asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"I would not think so saying I had to take you back here saying that you were out cold on the ground." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Oh thank you Mr. Crepsley." I said with a smile. (fyi: yes its fricken night time)

Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley started whispering to each other I'm not sure what about, but it didn't sound too good.

"Mr. Tiny did this." Mr. Tall said looking at me, I nodded my head weakly and sighed.

"He said…." I stopped midsentence cause I heard Mr. Tiny in my head.

_"Don't tell them Sophia or you'll just get worse."_ He chuckled evilly in my mind.

I gasped lightly; great now he would always be in my head.

"It's only temporary my dear." Mr. Tiny's voice cooed in my mind.

"Um I'm alright don't worry about me I'll be better soon." I told Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley how where looking at me.

They nodded although I knew they didn't believe me.

"Well the Cirque his going on tonight so it'll be noisy." Mr. Tall said.

"Oh well I'll watch." I replied moving my arching body so I was sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Tall asked curiously.

"Yes I'll be fine I want to see my friends perform." I said getting up slowly and holding in yelps.I smiled brightly at them and moved getting up.

"She is a strong young lady is she not Hibernius?" Mr. Crepsley remarked.

"Indeed Larten." Mr. Tall said.

I grinned and walked of the tent and went behind and someone's trailer and groaned. I swear I heard laughing and growled.

"Sophia hey, are you feeling better?" Sam said.

I jumped at this, but I smiled at Sam once I saw him he was with who I'm guess is R.V.

"Oh hello Sam, R.V." I said.

"Wow she knows my name?" R.V said.

"Yeah we told her." Sam said.

"It's nice you meet you man." R.V said shaking my hand, I smiled and blinked back tears that started to form in my eyes do to pain.

"It's nice to meet you too R.V." I said taking my hand back.

We talked a bit and went to go find Evra and Darren who were getting ready for the performance. We talked to them and then had to go saying we had to find our seats for the night. I asked Sam how he got the tickets and he said Darren had given them to him. I nodded and we found our seats in the crowd of roaring fans. I covered my ears and flinched in pain.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked me.

"Yes yes." I said nodding my head.

The wait wasn't long until the Cirque started and Mr. Tall came out onto the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the Cirque Du Freak." Mr. Tall bellowed.

He went on telling everyone what the Cirque was and what not and then let the show begin. It was amazing just like the first time I saw it, I could help but feel a bit jealous and the amazing tricks that the performers could do.

_"Don't worry child you'll get your powers too."_ Mr. Tiny said.

_"Damn your still here, are you going to leave me alone anytime soon."_ I thought.

Mr. Tiny chuckled and I knew he had his mocking smile on; I shrugged and keep watching the show. Sam was amazed and R.V was too till Wolfman came on shackled down in his cage. R.V looked beyond pissed seeing this; Sam glanced at me and shrugged.

_"Right eco warrior forgot about that."_ I noted in my mind.

After that Evra came on, me and Sam cheered loudly when he did. Evra performed showing off to us no doubt which I giggled at. Then after Evra was Truska and after her was Hans then it was Darren's and Mr. Crepsley's turn. I had to cover my ears and cheer because the whooping and cheering was starting to give me a headache. Darren looked and bit nervous, but when he saw us sitting in the crowded and smiled. Darren started to play the flute once Mr. Crepsley opened Madam Octa's cage. I looked at R.V who now looked pissed off more than ever. I shook my head and watched the performance. Once it was over everyone started to leave even R.V did bidding us a farewell. I tugged on Sam's sleeve and made him follow me backstage.

"Great performance Evra you too Truska." I said to them.

"Yeah it was great." Sam added in.

"Where's Darren?" I asked.

I looked around and say Darren rush out from the stage and rush past us and then Mr. Crepsley appeared looking a bit upset and mad.

"What's wrong with Darren Mr. C?" I asked.

"He is acting like a child noting more." He said shrugging a bit.

"Oh well I hope he's ok, oh and great performance it was awesome." I said cheerfully.

"Thank you Sophia I am glad you liked it, I am going to go see if Darren is ok." Mr. Crepsley said walking past us.

Sam was chatting away with Evra and all the performers where talking to each other. I had a screaming headache now and felt a bit dizzy.

"I'll be going now ok Sam, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said walking over to the boys.

"Ah why?" Sam asked whining.

"I'm not feeling so well." I said walking outside feeling worse than ever.

* * *

I luckily made it back to the tent and fell into my hammock, my breathing was jagged and my heart was beating fast. I groaned at the sickening feeling in my stomach and wished it would go away.

_"You'll be like this from time to time dear."_ A voice inside my head said.

_"I want it to stop."_ I pleaded in my head.

_"Can't, but you can get some rest."_ Mr. Tiny said.

_"Oh I just….whatever just go away you freak."_ I hissed back.

_"Such a lovely choice of words saying you too are a freak."_ He retorted.

_"Oh up yours."_ I said back.

A surge of pain went through my body and I held in a scream and gritted my teeth.

_"Watch your tongue or I'll chop it off."_ Mr. Tiny hissed.

_"Sorry, but if you where in my position you'd do just the same."_ I groaned.

_"Hmm, well if I was you I wouldn't have run away nor would I take to someone more superior in such a filthy way."_ Mr. Tiny noted.

_"Ok ok just please leave you've got what you want don't you, I'm in pain right we're tied."_I said sighing feeling like I was going to puke at any moment.

_"I suppose for now… but watch yourself Sophia or I'll just make it worse."_ Mr. Tiny said seriously.

_"Yes Mr. Tiny I'll be good promise."_ I said, but in the back of my mind I was mocking him.

I didn't get a replied and I felt alone again; thank God. I was left alone to my agonizing pain, till Mr. Tall and Truska came in. Truska gasped and went to my side and Mr. Tall followed. Mr. Tall made me drink something that tasted absolutely disgusting. But it made the worst of my pain go away. I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping very much tonight, but I went to sleep after a couple of hours.

* * *

That morning I woke up I felt a bit better although I was tired. Truska helped me outside and sat me next to Darren who was making food.

"Feeling any better Sophia?" Darren asked me.

"A bit, what time is it?" I asked feeling confused.

"Oh it's fifteen till four." Darren said laughing at the expression on my face when he said that.

"I slept the day away?" I said.

"Yeah, but Mr. Crepsley does too." Darren said steering the pot of stew.

"That doesn't help me…what happened last night?" I asked looking at Darren.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"With you, you rushed past us what happened?" I pressed, Darren looked away and pondered the thought.

"I well… me and Mr. Crepsley got into a fight is all." He said, I nodded and smiled knowing that wasn't the whole story.

"It's ok now right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I guess, you see he keeps pestering me about drinking human blood." Darren said.

"And you do cause you think it's wrong, but he doesn't understand that." I said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Darren asked looking at me.

"Well I kinda figured saying you look paler than usual and you've become weak, but I understand why you wouldn't cause you want to hold onto your humanity." I said.

Darren looked baffled when I said this. "How…how." Darren stuttered.

"Well if I was a half vampire I'd feel the same way is all." I giggled.

"You truly are something else Sophia." Darren laughed.

We laughed and Sam came running into the camp.

"Hey guys!" Sam said huffing. "Thanks for the tickets Darren the Cirque was great."

"Glad you thought so." Darren said smiling.

"I really want to join the Cirque now!" Sam said.

I looked at Darren questioningly he looked back a face like I'll-tell-you later. Darren told Sam that the Cirque wasn't a place for normal people, and Sam used me as an example.

"But Sophia's and normal person." Sam whined.

"No she's not." Darren said.

I guess I had no say in this because they keep at it. Finally Darren gave in and told us he'd be right back; he was going to ask Mr. Crepsley. When Darren came back he looked at Sam and shook his head. Sam looked very sad at this I looked down at my feet.

"We should go play I know this place nearby." Sam said happily.

"Sam…" Darren started to say."

"Don't say it…it means I'll have to say bye for good." Sam said with a shaky voice.

I got up and left after that cause I felt horrible., But the played together for a bit.

* * *

Darren came back saying that R.V was going to call the police on us.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Cause he didn't like they way Wolfman was caged up." Darren said.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time the Cirque has clashed with the authorities." Mr. Tall said.

"It's all my fault I had the chance to stop him." Darren said. Mr. Crepsley gave Darren a reassuring pat on the back.

The Cirque was packing up to leave tonight so I couched Darren and Evra on where to put thing because I still wasn't feeling well.

"Lift with your knee's not your back." I told them.

"Yeah yeah we heard you the first time. I'm going to give these to Hans so I'll be back." Evra said walking away, I followed Darren trying to find more things to do when we heard chains rattling.

"Wonder what that is." I said to Darren.

"Don't know, but let's go find out." He said jogging over to the sound of the chains.,I followed Darren and we say R.V near Wolfman's cage.

"R.V STOP!" Darren yelled.

"Yeah dude what the hell are you thinking." I yelled.

"I'm freeing the poor creature, I'm just following my beliefs man!" R.V hissed back at us.

"Don't R.V Wolfman will hurt you and everyone here if you do this." I said.

"Shut up you freak!" R.V yelled at me.

"Looks who talking!" I yelled back.

"R.V please." Darren said laying his hand on R.V's shoulder, but R.V shoved Darren away making him fall backwards.

R.V was using a bulk-cutter to cut the chains on Wolfman's cage. Wolfman growled at him and looked at us savagely. The chains clung to wolf man and R.V cut the chain away from the door.

"Don't R.V." I said as he stuck his hand threw the cage.

"These hands exist the help the world these hands…" R.V said.

There was a sickening tearing noise and blood splattered on my face. Darren looked in horror at the sight, Wolfman had ripped off both of R.V's arms and was clewing on one of them.

"MY HANDS MY HANDS." R.V screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran way into the woods.

We watched as R.V ran away when we heard the door of the cage squeak as it started to open. Wolfman grinned happily as blood ran down his face, he ripped the chains from away and took a step towards us.

_"Oh…shit."_ I thought.

Wolf man jumped over us and ran off into the woods. Me and Darren looked at each other in a bit of relief, but when we looked behind us Sam's stuff was on the ground.

"It can't be." Darren said, he trembled as he picked up Sam's backpack.

"Come on we have to help Sam!" I said running into the woods.

I felt like I was going fast; must be the powers Mr. Tiny me are kicking in. Darren followed me as we ran to and old abandoned train station.

"SAM!' Darren called out. "Follow me Sophia and stay close." He said running toward a train part (yeah I have no knowledge of trains what so ever so bear with me.)

We walked into train and started looking down the rows of seats.

"Ahh." Sam voice came from into front of us. He and a meat pipe with him a swung it at Darren who caught it with ease.

"Sam your ok!" I asked.

"Darren, Sophia oh thank god!" Sam said hugging us, we suddenly heard wolf man howling outside.

"We'll talk later, right now we have to get out alive." Darren said taking my hand and Sam's

. We peered outside and saw Wolfman looking for around and sniffing the air.

"Hey look a warehouse and it has an iron door wolf man won't be able to get us." Sam whispered.

"We'll sprint together and wait there till the Cirque comes." Darren said.

With that said we started running until Sam fell.

"Help Wolfman's got me." Sam yelped.

Darren jumped into action and stung at Wolfman with the metal pipe hitting him on the head. Wolfman let go of Sam's ankle and growled getting up off the ground.

"Run Sam Run Sophia!" Darren yelled at us and we did.

I looked back seeing Darren beat the living hell out of Wolfman till Wolfman got a swing at Darren and hit him in the arm. Darren went to the ground, and then I noticed Sam was over there helping Darren.

"Darren, Sam!" I yelled in a panicked voice.

Darren was out cold on the ground and I rushed in to help. That's when my body seized up on me and I fell to the ground.

_"What the hell!"_ I thought seeing that I couldn't move anymore. _"Why can't I move dammit?"_ I thought looking at Sam who was now on the ground.

_"Oh yes I do love to watch this part, it's very entertaining."_ Mr. Tiny said.

"Please stop they need my help!" I yelled aloud. Wolfman was on Sam now biting into him; tears were in my eyes.

_"Oh by why, what do they mean to you?"_ Mr. Tiny asked.

"EVERYTHING!" I said.

_"Hmm well ok then I guess I can help."_ He said.

I felt my body move and I started getting up and running towards Sam and Wolfman, but it was too late blood flowed down Wolfman's fur.

_"Sam I'm coming hang in please!"_ I yelled making Wolfman looked at me and grin. He dropped Sam on the ground and came towards me.

_"Come and get me Wolfy!"_ I yelled standing my ground.

He jumped on me and I fell backwards on the ground. I glared at Wolfman who howled to the moon. I punched Wolfman in the gut and kicked him off me sending him to the ground.

_"Thanks you for the powers."_ I thought seeing them come in handy.

Wolfman growled at me and got up and shoved me down to the ground. I don't know how he did this, but it wasn't a good thing. Then I saw Darren from the corner of my eye picking up a huge rock. In a flash Darren smashed the rock onto Wolfman's head making the rock crumble into pieces. Wolfman turned around and tried to swing at Darren, but out of know where Mr. Crepsley slammed Wolfman's face into the ground knocking him out. I sighed in relief, but then I remembered Sam.

_"Sam!"_ Darren yelled out seeing his striped flesh.

I ran over to Darren and gasped seeing Sam in such a bad condition. Sam's face was face gone and his clothes were torn and he had hung chunks of flesh missing from his neck not to mention his stomach had a gaping hole in it and there was blood everywhere. I covered my mouth and tear formed in my eyes as I sat beside Darren.

"Sam?" Darren said holding his hand.

"I…just wanted to be with you guys…I'm sorry." Sam gasped out coughing up blood.

I had tears streaming down my face now and Mr. Crepsley put and hand on my head and sat beside me and Darren taking off his jacket and putting it over Sam.

"I am afraid it is too late to save him." Mr. Crepsley said.

"No we have to do something!" Darren cried out threw sniffles, Mr. Crepsley shook his head sadly.

"He will be dead in moments. It is unavoidable…but there is something we can do for his spirit, but if you drink form him you will absorb part of his spirit."

"What?" Darren said looking at Mr. Crepsley.

"You must drink the blood from Sam." Mr. Crepsley said.

"WHAT I WONT DO THAT WHY WOULD YOU SUGEEST THAT!" Darren screamed.

"Darren." I said looking at him threw a bleary vision.

"I just…can't do that." He said looking at me.

"It's ok Darren I know." I said hugging Darren, he hugged me back.

"Darren…" Sam said in a soft voice, Darren looked at Sam and smiled.

"Yes Sam?" Darren said letting go and turning back towards Sam.

"You can drink for me." He said.

"But…" Darren started.

"That way I can be with you, Sophia and Evra." Sam said.

Darren nodded looking at me and I nodded back. Darren cut a slit into Sam's neck and started to drink Sam's blood. I cried more knowing that we'd never see Sam again. Mr. Crepsley held me close and I buried my head into his chest not wanting to see anymore.

_"Ah I was watching that!"_ Mr. Tiny said.

_"JUST GO AWAY!"_ I shout in my head forcing him out of thought.

I successfully did this and cried more. I looked over and Darren who was crying more than I was.

"We should bury him now." Mr. Crepsley said pulling away from my grasp.

"Yeah I guess so." I said crawling over to Darren and patting in on the shoulder.

* * *

Mr. Tall and a little person showed up later on as me and Darren were digging a grave. The little person Darren calls lefty helped us dig the grave. We buried Sam once we were done making it clear so when the police can to investigate they'd know where Sam was. We all started to head back toward the Cirque, I turned around and looked back once more and saw Sam's other half spirit looking back at me. Sam waved at me and smiled. I had more tears stream down my face I stopped and turned around and waved back at Sam. Then I saw light appear beside Sam and he walked into it and waved goodbye to me. "Sophia?" Darren asked stepping beside me. "He's in a better place now." I said looking at Darren. "That's good I'm glad to hear that." Darren said taking my hand and we both walked back to the Cirque together to tell Evra about the misfortune.

* * *

**Lol hoped you enjoyed that long story that took me all fricken day to write just so you readers could read it. any way comment if you liked it and no hates comments ok.**


	12. Where are we going?

**You know what this would have been easier if i had done this around Christmas saying that it's partially Christmas time in the book.**

**Anyways enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Where are we going?

* * *

It's been a couple mouths since Sam's death, and Darren, Evra and I have gotten over it. I've also found out Darren as a taste for pickled onions like Sam did, which I find pickled onions gross. Also I haven't heard from Mr. Tiny either which is fantastic, he was always bugging me which got really annoying after awhile. And as for my reaper powers they came in handy a lot, but I don't like seeing sprits everywhere we go. I can do lots of things like run faster and I have more strength, but I don't know what else I can do because there's no one to teach me. I got to be on stage with Truska when she was performing it was fun. I wore a beautiful lightweight dress that Truska made me, it's blue with a bit of gold trimming (Truska had been working on it for sometime). Darren even got a new set of clothes, he looks like a pirate. I've gotten closer to Darren and Evra since I've been here as well, were inseparable so to speak. The biggest thing though is when Darren told me and Evra that we were leaving with him and Mr. Crepsley!

"What do you mean he just said it out of the blue?" I asked staring at Darren confused.

"Yeah he said we were going somewhere and that I could bring you guys along too…that's if you want to go." Darren said looking at us with pleading eyes.

"Hmmm…yeah I'll come!" Evra said excited, and then he and Darren looked at me for my answer.

"Of course I'll come, why wouldn't I." I smiled at them.

We had to find people to take care of Madam Octa and Evra's snakes. Hans took care of Madam Octa, but said he wasn't going to take her out; understandable. Truska was going to take care of Evra snakes saying they would be hibernating most of the time, and as for the little people Mr. Tall would have other people take care of them. I felt kind of bad saying the one we call lefty had taken a liking to me, Darren and Evra. Finally we were heading off to Mr. Crepsley's home town and waving goodbye to everyone at the Cirque.

* * *

I'm not sure where the town was located, but it was very pretty even though we got there at night. It was noisy and I almost felt lost saying I hadn't been in a city for a long time. Darren looked like he was having a hard time adjusting and as for Evra he was amazed. I walked into Darren and Evra's room when I got up this morning. Darren was peering out the window and Evra was just now waking up.

"Good morning." I said walking over to Darren's bed and sitting on it.

"Good morning Sophia." Darren said smiling at me.

"Morning." Evra yawned.

"I'll make breakfast ok." I said to them and they both nodded looking hungry. So I made breakfast which we ate and left to explore the city, but we had to cover up Evra so no one could see his scales we also had to dress warmly because there was snow everywhere. The town was decorated too, Christmas was coming!

"Look a Christmas tree!" Darren said as his eyes lit up.

"I see." Evra said

"It's December already wow." I said forgetting the date.

"I don't see why you two like it so much I mean you cut down trees, kill lots of turkeys, and pay a lot of money for presents, what's the big deal?" Evra said looking at me and Darren.

"Well it's about spending time with family and spreading good will." Darren said.

(Well actually if you think about it the only reason why Christmas is a huge holiday is so that the economy doesn't crash…yeah mood killer much.)

I nodded thinking about Christmas with my family back home.

"I don't know my family though." Evra said.

I nodded and looked away and so did Darren. Suddenly Evra threw a snowball at Darren hitting him in the face. Evra started laughing because Darren was startled by it. Darren threw one back at Evra then they both ganged up on me.

"Hey that's not fair!" I shouted throwing a snowball at Darren then one at Evra.

They both laughed and I did as well as our raging war almost got us in trouble.

* * *

We went back to the hotel some hours later because Evra was saying that he was cold. Me and Evra where playing with the playstation when Darren started to put his coat on.

"Where are you going Darren?" I asked looking at the T.V.

"Into town, I'll be back shortly so don't worry." Darren said walking out the front door. Me and Evra looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why do you think he's going into town?" Evra asked me tapping the buttons on the controller.

"He going into town to look for Christmas presents for us." I said rapidly tapping the buttons on the controller.

"How do you know that?" Evra said pausing the game and looking at me curiously.

"Well why else would he go and not ask us if we wanted to come along, now un-pause the game so I can beat you already." I said smiling. Evra rolled his eyes and started the game, but sadly I lost the game.

"I win." Evra said grinning.

"Not fair!" I said turning off the system and putting the T.V back to cartoons.

Evra went and sat on the bed and sighed. I was sitting on the floor watching the cartoon that I hadn't seen in a long time. "Sweet, sweet memories." I thought smiling.

"What do you think he'll get us?" Evra asked suddenly.

"Hmm let's see," I said putting a finger on my chin. "a math book for you, a sun tanning lamp for Mr. Crepsley and pocket calendar for me." I said. Evra bust up laughing and shook his head looking at me.

"What you don't think Mr. Crepsley could use a tan?" I asked giggling at how ridiculous I was being.

"Sure, but really." Evra said

"I don't know it's supposed to be a surprise Evra." I said turning my attention back to the T.V.

* * *

Darren came back a couple hours later when it was dark outside about six-ish. Darren told us he meet a girl while he was in town; her name was Debbie Hemlock. He also said they were going to the movies tonight, so Darren was really nerves.

"Oh Darren it's nearly almost time for your date!" Evra said teasingly.

"Quiet Evra! Mr. Crepsley still sleeping." Darren said was he was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. I was standing in the doorway looking at him and smiling.

"I wish I had a date." Evra said smirking.

"IT'S NOT A DATE… just the movies," Darren said annoyed. "does my hair look good I've never been on a date."

"Ha you just said date!" Evra said laughing.

"No that doesn't count!" Darren said.

I laughed at them. "Darren just acted normal, chat with her, tell some jokes, be polite." I said.

"And then?" Darren asked.

"GIVE HER A KISS!" Evra said making a kissy face. I started laughing and Evra did too and Darren looked like he wanted to strangle us. Mr. Crepsley walked pasted us looking like a zombie.

"Oh Mr. Crepsley your up can I fix you something to eat?" Mr. Crepsley didn't reply to Darren and keep walking. "Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked confused.

Oh what… no I must be going." Mr. Crepsley said and walked out the door.

"Hope he's ok." I said looking at the door.

"Seriously he's been acting like that since we got here." Evra said

Darren shrugged and sighed. "I'll be back soon ok."

"Ok, but one last tip if you do kiss Debbie make sure you ask, don't force her." I said.

Evra doubled over in laughter and Darren nodded annoyed and left.

* * *

Me and Evra decided to watch the news as I made something for dinner say Evra could cook to save his life.

"Thanks for the food Sophia you're a really good cook." Evra said munching on the food.

" You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoy it saying Mr. Tiny was hard to please whenever I made something." I said finally saying Mr. Tiny's name out loud for the first time in mouths. Evra choked a bit and grabbed his soda.

"That sucks…" Evra said awkwardly; he had a hard time talking about Mr. Tiny saying Evra was terrified of him. I shrugged and looked at the T.V. _"It could be worse."_ I thought.

"_There has been a sighting of a dead body down here. It appears the police are removing six bodies."_ The reporter said.

I jumped up from my seat and ran to the T.V turning it up. Evra joined me and stared at the T.V. Then Darren walked in looking happier than ever.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Darren said taking off his coat. Our eyes were glued to the T.V screen and Evra and I weren't even listening to Darren.

"Evra… Sophia?" Darren said confused.

"Shhh." I hissed.

"Have you seen the news Darren?" Evra asked.

"No, but my date…"

"Darren!" I said in a harsh tone, "I think you should watch this." I said toning down my voice.

Darren nodded and looked at the T.V.

_"The throats of all six corpses were slit and the bodies were drained dry of blood…I know it sounds crazy…"_

"You don't think…" I started looking at Darren and Evra when their faces looked grim.

"Where's Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked.

"He's not back yet." Evra said.

_"It's almost like a vampire did this."_ I reporter said.

The reporters voice echoed through the room and we all looked at each other.

_"It can't be… is Mr. Crepsley the killer?"_ I thought.

* * *

**Say it isn't so could it be Mr. Crepsley's the killer?!**

**Ok I think we all know the answer to that XD **

**And our little Darren is finally growing up! *cries* I'm so proud!**


	13. Vampire Hunters

**Ok I haven't updated in awhile (since the 9th), but I had finals one week got lazy then after that was my birthday then after that I had no ideas for the chapter. **

**So the next chapter will have Evra and Sophia being Vampaneze- napped and hanging in the tunnels of the city. That should be fun to write and I will be finishing off this book in that chapter and moving forward to the next and having no clue what so ever to do say the next book is to vampire mountain.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Vampire Hunters

Darren paced around the room clenching his hands into fists. Every word coming from his mouth was a swear word. Evra and I looked at each other and went back to watching Darren pace around the room.

"Oh I'm so going to kill that bastard. I'll drive a stake through his heart, and set him on fire!" Darren said furiously.

"And then what?" I challenged Darren, "You'll die without him and besides we don't actually know he's the killer." I said. Darren glared daggers at me and cursed some more.

"Blood was sucked out of the victims, who else could have done it?" Darren shouted.

"The reports think that," Evra said. "They weren't there actually looking."

"I think we should wait," Darren huffed. "For um six or seven more dead people huh."

I sighed angrily and Evra simple shrugged. "There might be other vampire responsible for this." I pressed.

"Well we can't just go chopping off Mr. Crepsley's head then find out it wasn't him, glue his head back together. Then after that say 'Hey sorry…um no hard feelings right.' " Evra said.

I nodded agreeing with Evra we couldn't just jump to conclusions. Darren paced around the room and looked like the he was thinking about it.

"Plus why would he start doing it and make us come along," I said. "It makes no sense."

This argument went on for an hour later. It was a heated debate, but eventually we decided upon an agreement.

"Fine," Darren said finally giving up. "Mr. Crepsley's innocent until proven guilty, but what do we do now?"

"How about we track him down and follow him around when he goes out?" Evra said.

"Yeah that's a good idea, but how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Simple, when he leaves at night we follow him around see what he's up to." Evra said nodding.

I sighed: That wasn't what I was asking what I meant to say was 'How are we going to follow him without getting caught.'

"And if he is the killer?" I ask not liking the idea at all.

"Well if he is we kill him. I don't like the thought of doing it, but if we have to we have to." Evra replied looking at me.

I wanted to objected, but Darren and Evra looked hooked on the idea. I sighed to myself and shook my head.

"Fine, but if I… or one of us thinks Mr. C's not the killer then we don't kill him." I said seriously.

Darren and Evra looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed." They said at the same time.

* * *

It wasn't easy following Mr. Crepsley, saying that he was faster than us. We'd lose trace of him in the first couple of minutes, which I found it pointless to even continue. We'd eventually go back to the hotel after a couple of hours. Learning for the experience Darren went out and bought cell phones; Evra and I would hang below and Darren would scale the rooftops. After each night Evra and I were exhausted, we couldn't move as fast as Darren so it was hard. After the first couple of night of that I stayed back at the hotel for a night feeling restless and sick; I hoped I didn't catch the cold. In the morning I founded out I was indeed sick. I couldn't even get out of bed because if I did I would feel nauseous or black out for a couple of seconds. There was a knock at my door and that triggered my headache. I groaned and with a weak voice told them to come in. Of course it was Darren and Evra who walked in looking concerned.

"You look lovely this morning." Evra said jokingly.

I simply looked at them and nodded too tired the retort something back.

"You catch the cold didn't you, I told you to wear something warm didn't I." Darren said putting his hand on my forehead.

"I did Darren." I replied with a weak voice.

He pulled his hand away and sighed. "I'll go into town and get some medicine."

"Ok just…" I started to say, but a wave of nausea took over. I held the feeling of vomiting back as best as I could.

* * *

After hours of that horrible feeling I started to feel better and moved around even thought I shouldn't have, but I wasn't going to lie around all day. Darren came back some hours later with medicine and apologized: he was with Debbie. He told me the report on what Mr. Crepsley was up to and said that he was tracking a fat guy. A day later I was well again and up doing the normal watching to start our hunt. Evra had gone out to keep watch on the fat guy while Darren and I stayed back at the hotel. To our surprise Mr. Crepsley was looking cheerful.

"Were is Evra." He asked while eating.

"Out shopping." Darren replied observing Mr. Crepsley.

"By himself?" Mr. Crepsley said.

"Yes we think he's buying presents." I said.

Mr. Crepsley shrugged to himself and rubbed the scar on his face. "My business here is coming to an end."

"Is that so?" Darren said a bit excited and carious.

"Yes. I also heard the staff is holding some sort of celebration correct." He asked.

"Yeah," Darren said smiling over to me. "Me, Sophia and Evra want to go to it. You can come to if you'd like."

"Such follies do not appeal to me." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Suit yourself." Darren said taking the empty plate from the table. Mr. Crepsley looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and smiled back. With that out of the way Mr. Crepsley was off, Darren followed him and I caught up with Evra. Evra was talking with Darren for awhile then he shut the phone and sighed.

"Darren thinks Mr. Crepsley's not really going after that fat guy." Evra say.

"And you agree?" I ask.

"I don't know it's just weird how Mr. Crepsley follows him, but never does anything." Evra says shivering a bit from the cold.

"Well, I don't think he's the killer I mean if Mr. Crepsley was the killer he would have got the guy he's been tracking for days know." I said looking up at the night sky as we hid in an alleyway near the slaughterhouse where the fat guy worked.

Time seemed to last forever as we sat there waiting for the guy to get off work. I found myself playing the Tetris game that comes with the phone just to entertain myself. Soon enough we got a call from Darren saying the fat guy was going home. The next night was the very same nothing different except for Evra's complaining. I wanted to tell him to suck it up, but that would be hypocritical of me saying I complained once or twice, but pushed the thought aside. We talked about what was going to be done when the time comes for the rest of the night till morning came and went to bed.

* * *

It was the night of the 22nd, we were waiting for Mr. Crepsley to make his move. Evra was the first to spot it.

"He's moving!" Evra said.

Darren sprang to his feet. "This is it." Darren moaned and started towards the slaughterhouse.

"Wait!" Evra said. "We're going with you."

"I guess I have no say in this." I mumbled looking at the slaughterhouse. I shivered slightly.

"No way!" Darren snapped.

"We won't go in all the way, we'll wait inside. I don't want to wait out here and worry." Evra pressed.

Darren growled, but nodded. We ran to the same window Mr. Crepsley had gone through. Darren paused then opened the window. We slipped in finding ourselves in a room fill with pipes. The floor was covered in dust so Mr. Crepsley footprints were visible. We followed them to the door and opened it seeing the trail go down a flight of stairs. The footprints started to grow fainter and there was a group of works nearby. Darren looked worried, but as soon as we rounded a corner we saw the red caped vampire. Darren dragged us back out of sight hiding ourselves behind cardboard boxes. The fat guy went passed us reading the papers on the clipboard and hung it on the wall and walked into the elevator. Mr. Crepsley had moved following his target.

"Go back to the room with the pipes." Darren ordered us.

Evra and I started to protest at the thought.

"Just do it," He snapped. "I'll come back for you two if I'm able to stop him and if not… then it was great knowing you two."

Evra and I shared a nerves glance then looked at Darren.

"Be careful, Darren." Evra said.

"The best of look, and don't die on us." I said hugging him.

Darren hugged me back and pulled away then shook Evra's hand.

We departed with Darren and went back to the room with the pipes as told to and waited for the unexpected to happen.


	14. Kidnapped

**Well I decided to write another chapter after weeks of not doing it.**

**And omg Murlough is a rapist in denial....and we all know it!**

**Anyways here you go.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kidnapped

As me and Evra waited in the room I could swear something bad was going to happen. It was a feeling that I didn't like at all. Goose-bumps appeared underneath my winter coat and an uncanny feeling in the pit of my stomach made me squirm in its grasp. Even my own breathing became uneven. Evra looked sideways at me seeing my discomfort.

"Are you ok?" Evra questioned me.

"….Not really," I replied. "Darren's been gone for awhile now and I feel…" I started, but stopped.

I heard a muffled cry coming from Evra. It was kinda hard to see, but with the moon light pouring into the room I saw a purple hand covering Evra's mouth! I gasped not knowing what to do. The purple skinned creature moved its head towards Evra face and opened its mouth and grinned when Evra stopped moving. The purple creature looked at me with its dark crimson red eyes and grinned seductively.

"My my two dinners in one night, it must be my lucky night." The purple creature mused.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled half afraid half angry.

"You'll find out soon enough…or will you." It said and stood up simple pushing Evra's unconscious body to the dusty floor and moving into the moon light. It was a man with dark purple skin and red nail, hair and eyes. I stood up and growled I wasn't going to show this guy I was…well terrified.

"Feisty young youth just what I like to see in girls your age." He said walking towards me.

"Wonderful…" I muttered back up slowly trying to think of something to do.

I soon find myself back up against the wall and the guy standing in front of me. He laughed and took my chin in his rather large purple hand.

"You'll make a good Christmas Eve dinner along with your friend." He giggled and breathed in my face.

I slapped his hand away and suddenly I felt weak at my knees and slumped down the wall. My vision started fading on me…then I fell unconscious like Evra under the wild eyes of our kidnapper.

* * *

I woke up sometime later blind at first, but then I started to see a faint light glowing. There was a horrible smell and when I tried to move my hand a cover my nose I couldn't. I panicked seeing my hands bound behind my back and my feet tide up. I would have screamed if I hadn't heard Evra's first. I searched for Evra in what little light there was. Evra was hanging upside down also tied up with the purple monster putting a knife to his throat.

"I'm going to torture you and the pretty young girl till I eat you." He said pulling the knife away from Evra's throat a waving it in front of him earning a whimper from Evra. He laughed joyfully as if it were just a game. It sickened me right to the core to hear him laugh and it echo taunting my ears. Evra screamed as the purple monster playfully jabbed at him missing purposely, but laughing with glee.

"STOP IT!" I yelled making the man look at me.

"Oh my Sophia is awake. I can torcher you now." He said striding over to me.

I trembled fearfully and he kneeled next to me and smiled.

"Ho…how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Snakey told me…after I jabbed at him for a bit. He just wouldn't tell me, but I got it out of him." He replied.

I looked at Evra and his face filled with sorrow and terror. He mouth to me saying sorry. I looked back at the purple man and frowned.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said.

"Where are my manners…I'm Murlough and my dear Sophia you already know what I want from you two." Murlough said patting my check.

Murlough stroked my check then took his nails and scraped it across my left cheek making blood trickle down. He smiled and licked his nails tasting my blood and looked at me.

"Your blood is so pure and sweet I almost want more." Murlough said sadistically.

I gasped as he moved closer to me. I screamed as Murlough grabbed my shoulder, he started laughing and pulled me up to my feet. In a flash I was also hanging upside down just like Evra.

"What are…you doing?" I asked afraid when I saw Murlough coming towards me with a knife at hand.

"I want to torcher you." Murlough said laughing at me as I screamed and as he put the knife to my throat.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU CREEP!" Evra yelled.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP," Murlough yelled at Evra making him automatically shut up. "Or I'll torcher you again!" Murlough looked over to me again and smiled.

"Now where was I....ah yes I remember now." Murlough mused putting the knife to my neck again. Tears stared to fall from my eyes as Murlough pressed the knife into my flesh.

"What happened to that fighter spirit I like so much…did I scare it away?" Murlough cooed.

I whimpered loudly making Murlough chuckle darkly and his red eye flicker with ungodly joy.

"I'm going to cut out your eyes and keep them for memory!" Murlough yelled taking the knife and jabbing at my face making me scream bloody murder. He stopped inches from my left eye and did it again to my right one. Murlough looked pleased to hear me scream.

"That's right, beg…beg for mercy and I'll stop for the night." Murlough said.

He repeated the violent act over and over again till I was begging for mercy. Murlough smiled like the Cheshire cat and made it so I was right side up and tossed me over to a corner like a ragdoll. I landed on my side and cried slightly as my heart pounded in my chest. I thought Murlough was done for the night, but he went after Evra making him scream. After what seemed like an hour and tossed Evra over to the same corner as me. I listened to Murlough's fading foot steeps as he left us in the dark.

"Evra…." I started as I could hear his muffled sobs. "What are we going to do?" I asked as I sat up and looked over at Evra.

There was a long pause and soon he sat up to and looked over at me with a sad face.

"I….I…don't know." He finally said.

I nodded and bit my lower lip feeling tears spring to my eyes again.

"I don't want to die like this." I said crying softly.

I sat in the dark and prayed that Darren was ok and that he would come looking for us, but it was small hope. I felt something brush against my arm and saw that it was Evra who moved to towards me. I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder.

"We're not going to die." He said sounding unsure.

"I hope…pray that your right." I said finding myself falling asleep.

"So do I…so do I." Evra said softly with a sniffle.

* * *

I woke up later with very little sleep fearing that Murlough would come back to torcher us again; he didn't. Evra looked restless as well. It was also hard to tell if it was even day or even find out where we were and the most important one, when we were going to get out of this hell. I sighed as my wrists started to hurt from the rope from my struggling to get out of them. It was a waist of energy, but I had to try right?

"Murlough didn't hurt you badly right." Evra asked.

"No, but my cheek is itching like crazy." I said.

"Hold still….you have three tiny scratches on your cheek." Evra said.

"I know the purple retard did that with his damn nails." I said.

Evra nodded and sighed looking up into the darkness. I looked at the ground and started to fall asleep again hoping Murlough wouldn't torcher us….as bad.

Torcher is an ungodly thing that shouldn't happen to anyone regardless if they are evil or good. Murlough that night tortured us worse! It was becoming a never ending cycle. He went for Evra first and actually ripped some of Evra's scales off his shoulder. Evra screamed in pain and was thrown to the ground and I was up next.

"You're looking lovely tonight young Eve." Murlough said as I hung upside down.

"….I…I…guess." I stuttered.

Murlough circled me with a bright smile on his face. He twirled his knife as he walked around me.

"I might just drink all your blood now and forget about my plans." Murlough said stopping and putting his purple hand on his chin. "What do you think?"

"NO!" I yelled seeing that lust in his wild red eyes.

He glanced at me and smiled and shrugged.

"Of course you're going to say no." Murlough said bored. "Well we'll just have to change that."

Murlough used his knife to put me in fear and beg for him to stop. It was all just a sick damn game to him. He laughed at mine and Evra's screams, loved to hear us beg, wanted to kill us, but was waiting till we finally surrendered and pleaded for death. He seemed to enjoy it at first, but you can see by the way he moves the way he speaks that he's getting bored of us and when he finally does…we'll die.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed tell me if you liked it and remember if you don't then don't even bother reviewing kk :D.**


	15. Another announcement

**Another announcement...**

So yeah I haven't written to the story in awhile and you the (reader/subscriber) is probably thinking "wtf!"

I haven't done this for many reasons such as...

1)Lazy as hell

2)I have no ideas

3)Mostly lazy

I promise I'll have a chapter up by this week and start writing regularly…..if I can do that :D

So yeah just thought I'd say that.


	16. Darren to the Rescue

**Before I post this I would just like to thank some people;Loveless1818(my editor) Vynnarisa (my...supporter) daylightvampire, Alexis Aslan, E is for Extinction (For help with ideas/reviews/being awesome)**

**And I would also like to thanks anyone that has subscribed- Thanks!  
**

**I appreciate the help- thanks everyone.  
**

**Anyways like promised here's the next chapter that took me till 3 in the morning to do... so if its eh...then ficken du :D  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Darren to the rescue**

Evra and I cuddled together and tried to get some sleep after our daily torture session. Evra was asleep when I looked over at him, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to escape from this dark tunnel that we were in. It was pointless though we could barely see and from what I'm guessing the tunnels could be like labyrinths leading us to nowhere. I sighed knowing that there was nothing Evra or I could do. The only option we had was to be rescued and my faith in that was very little, almost gone. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

"Well, well, well, you seem to be in trouble." A voice cooed in my head.

"Mr. Tiny." I said quietly so that I didn't wake up Evra.

"This is what you get for being with vampires." Mr. Tiny said. "If you were with me you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maybe so, but being with you would be worse than this." I replied smugly.

"Is that what you think, well I could make your life a lot worse than what you're going through." Mr. Tiny growled.

"What do you want?" I asked lightly not wanting to piss Mr. Tiny off anymore.

"Oh just to see how you're doing." He replied like he was innocent.

This pissed me off for so many reasons. He didn't care for one and two he already knew what hell I was going through. He just wanted me to be pissed off and he did a good job of it. I hold my tongue though.

"I'm not doing good as you can tell." I said impatiently.

"I noticed. I could help you and Evra out, but…" Mr. Tiny trailed off.

"But what?" I questioned.

"But it would be an act of goodness from my heart and I don't think I can do that," He paused before continuing. "We'll see what destiny as in store for you, so I'll take my leave. Goodbye…for now." He chuckled darkly and his voice disappeared from my head.

"What an ass." I muttered obviously annoyed.

* * *

I got a couple of hours of sleep before Murlough came back in looking happy. He walked over to us and smiled showing us his nasty teeth. Evra and I looked at each other in the dimming light above us.

"Ask me why I'm happy Evra." Murlough demanded.

"Why are you happy?" He asked afraid.

"Well snakey if you must know, I get to kill your little friend next to you tomorrow." He said pointing to me.

My breath hitched in my throat and I froze. Was this really how I was going to die? No I wasn't- I wouldn't let that happen. I mentally shook the fear out of myself before speaking to Murlough.

"You know there are better people than me, ones much tastier than me." I said.

"Is that so?" Murlough said looking at me.

"Yeah… they're blood must be sweeter than mine will ever be." I pressed.

"Hmm." Murlough put his purple hand on his chin and thought about what I hand said. He hummed while he thought. "No, your blood is the best thing I've ever tasted."

Well there goes my only plan of not dying. I just hope my death is quick and painless. As I think this over Murlough chuckles.

"I'm also happy because I ran into your friend Darren Shan. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that I had you two captive. "Let them go!" he'd yell, but young Murlough would replied with, no can do. Unfortunately for you two he just wouldn't hand over that annoying Mr. Crepsley. When I threw him the offer of a trade for you two he pushed it aside. You both could have been saved, but oh well." Murlough shrugged with a smile.

We could have been saved, but we weren't? I don't want to believe that not even for a second. Darren wouldn't just do that to us. He would come and I knew he would, now that I knew he was still in fact alive. My only problem was, was I going to live that long until rescue came.

"Enough of the good and bad news let's get back to business shall we." Murlough purred.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Murlough shook his head at Evra who was hanging upside down.

"You can sing to save your life." Murlough said. "But I'm sure the lovely lady can."

I wasn't sure if he was telling me to sing or if he was asking so I shrugged when he looked over at me.

"Well can you or can you not!" Murlough growled.

"I…I guess." I replied. I never sang out loud to anyone before I just couldn't.

"Start singing, show us you can sing. I'm sure Snakey would love to hear isn't that right." Murlough said and Evra nodded when Murlough glared at Evra.

"I can't…I mean what would I sing…" I stuttered.

"Surprise me." Murlough said.

I opened and closed my mouth several times. I was embarrassed and I hated the fact that Murlough's eyes were on me. I groaned and frowned. "I can't sing if you're staring at me." I said.

"Not going to happen now sing or Snakey Von gets it." Murlough demanded.

I nodded and thought of a song on the spot and did as I was told. I opened my mouth and out came the words. When I was done singing I crawled back into the dark. Murlough threw Evra towards me.

"You could use some work, but not bad." Murlough laughed then he abruptly stopped. He looked away from us towards what I think was sound coming from the north. Murlough growled and furiously walked away going towards the sound.

* * *

_Sometime later (forgive me I want to finish this chapter)_

Murlough came back with the unconscious Darren tossed over his shoulder. I was happy and scared, one reason being Darren came for Evra and I and the other reason being we were all held captive now. Evra and I looked at Darren like he was a saint. A small smile found its way on to my face for the first time since we've been here. Darren screamed when he woke up. I couldn't figure out why, but when I saw the head I gasped and gagged almost puking.

"Where's Evra and Sophia!" Darren growled.

"Dead." Murlough replied flatly.

"You promised you wouldn't kill them before Christmas Eve!" Darren cried.

"Whoops must have forgotten." Murlough giggled.

"We're fine Darren." I said.

"Sophia are you and Evra okay?" Darren asked surprised to hear my voice.

"Fantastic, never better." I replied.

Murlough growled cutting Darren off. "You had to ruin the fun didn't ya." Murlough threw the head over at me and I ducked just in time.

"Enough of this!" Murlough shouted making his voice echo off the tunnel walls.

* * *

_Sometime later after the talking and whatnot…(yeah my laziness is showing)_

"Why did you come Darren?" Evra asked. "It was stupid, but thanks anyway." Evra said.

"You'd come back for me wouldn't you?" Darren asked.

"Hell no!" Evra said, but he was lying.

"At least we're all together now." I said. We were all hanging upside down next to each other.

"We'll get out of this don't worry." Darren said lightly.

"A way out?" Murlough laughed. "Good luck with that."

"At least let them go you have me don't you and Mr. Crepsley will come for me so that's two for two." Darren said.

"Mr. Crepsley for Evra."Murlough purred

"What if I give up Debbie to replace Sophia?" Darren asked.

"Hmmm a tempting offer… one someone without a brain would pass up." Murlough mused. "And Murlough has a brain." (A really messed up one XD)

It didn't take long for me to figure out what Darren was doing. He was trying to make Murlough make hasty decisions and fall into what Darren and Mr. Crepsley had lain out.

"Darren…" I said playing along. "You can't do that!"

"Yes Debbie would be a whole lot better than her," Darren said. "So much better." Darren said trying to emphasize his words.

"I don't know I already marked the girl." Murlough pouted. "I don't want to give her up."

"But Debbi's got better blood trust me." Darren said.

Murlough jumped up and down having a tantrum. He did this for like five minutes then replied.

"Alright, but how do I know this isn't some trick."

"How could I trick you, my hands are bound behind me and I'm tied up." Darren replied.

"Let's go Darren I want my prize and you can come get yours later." Murlough said cutting Darren down and shoving him forward out into another tunnel.

"I'll be back soon and we can go back to the Cirque Du Freak." Darren said and they disappeared into the shadows.

It was a long wait in my opinion and Evra looked very upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"No, he traded us for the others." Evra hissed.

"It was all a plan Evra couldn't you tell?" I asked.

"Was it really?"

"Yes he hinted it off when he was speaking earlier I thought you would have noticed." I stated turning my head so I was looking at Evra.

"Well when you have knives in your face you don't really listen." Evra pointed out.

"I suppose so I just hope the plan works out in our favor." I said.

Evra didn't reply so we hung in silence for about an hour then we heard Darren call our names.

It was the best sound ever. He had a flashlight with him and he ran towards us.

"Told you I'd come back." Darren grinned.

"Yes, yes now cut us down."Evra said with a small smile.

Darren did so and Mr. Crepsley showed up and cut me down. It was a relief having the ropes gone, although they did leave marks on my wrists and ankles and it hurt like hell.

"What happened to Murlough and Debbie?" I asked.

"Darren will tell you later. Let us leave these tunnels and get cleaned up." Mr. Crepsley said.

I nodded and we left our hell to the fresh night air of the city. I got cleaned up when we got back to the hotel so did the others. It was the best feeling on Earth. I put bandages on my wrists and ankles and some of my bad cuts, Evra also got bandaged up. We also ate and drank which we hadn't done in a couple of days. After that I finally got proper sleep and then left by night fall on a train back to the Cirque.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or not." I said while we sat.

Darren smiled and nodded and began telling the story.

* * *

**I was listening to Auf Kurs by Oomph, so that's the song Sophia was singing in English. (It's a german song :D) It was the only thing I could come up with at like 3 in the morning so yeah.**

**I need some more ideas people so if you want to help out I would really love that!**

**Again like I always say no hate comments, there's no point in reading something you don't like if you're going to be a bitch about it- just saying.**

**Oh and if there are errors suck it up! :D  
**


	17. Life: Sophia's BG

**Wow I finally updated, hooray for me. My laziness does tend to get the better of me. Other than that school was a big issue for me; thank god its finally over though :D**

**Um so after three months I finally decided that today I would update so I hope this doesn't suck eggs. Oh and I have no clue when I'll update next time cause I can't keep a promise on that I will update more frequently cause I've already tried that and failed horrible and two being that I have problems like writers block and I simple have no clue what to put so this chapter was pretty much...whatever came to my mind first.  
**

**Well actually I did start this chapter three months ago I just did a lot typing and erasing throughout the chapter like I thought why not have be a freak and do a palm reading for Sophia by I thought that was a stupid idea and I had more ideas but I thought whatever I give up kind of thing.**

**Now before you start reading (if you read this junk cause I know I don't when I'm reading) the next chapter will continue on about this and the I move on but saying has Darren and Larten go off to Never Never Land...I mean Vampire Mountain wtf should I do?  
**

* * *

Chapter:Life

My life wasn't always like this. I had a family, friends, and a normal day to day life. I had to worry about school and whatever could possibly fathom the teenage mind. I had it all and then I lost it all. My only regret is I wish I had cherished what I had more, but I didn't know it was going to slip through my fingers like sand. I wish I could have it all back to hold it, love it, but I can't no matter how much I dream about it. I will never be able to fully grasp what I had. He told me many times that Destiny was calling my name; it was beckoning me forward wanting me to take on my responsibility in life. Destiny wanted me to guide the souls of the dead to their proper place which is heaven or hell or to his own demeaning. I have come to understand that souls who reject this offer will remain on Earth haunted by their sins and have to find their own way home, but rarely do they. There is so much I must learn and I don't want to learn it. I want someone else to take my place, someone who could do better than me. Destiny only shakes his head and tells me that my soul is the only soul that has the power to do this. He tells me my soul will always live on even if the body dies and he will place my soul in a different body of a new born. So I will be reborn forever- yippee, but I will not remember want I learned in my passed life. Destiny is annoyed by this deeply and tries to find ways to make my soul remember but hasn't found a way yet. Quite frankly I have no clue why the soul would keep memories, but I digress. Anyways, Destiny took me from my home and I'll tell you how.

It was a normal day nothing out of the ordinary. I had gone to school that day, talked with friends, did work you know the usual. I walked home with my friends after school that day; we were laughing and joking around. Everything seemed fine for the time being. Shortly after I departed from my friends, I got this strange feeling as I walked by myself. Being me though I never listened to the feelings like this, so I shrugged it off. As I was walking up the steps of my house about half way there did I finally notice a guy sitting on one of the porch chairs. He was holding… what appeared to be a heart shaped watch. He was a small, plump man, with white hair, thick glasses, and a pair of green rain boots, and he wore a yellow suit. At first I was confused by the guy, I mean what he was wearing wasn't even matching for one and two… why was he at my house. Finally he looked up at me and put his watch away. He smiled so nicely, he was like a nice old uncle. I returned the smile with one of my awkward shy smiles. For what felt like a long time I just stood on the steps of the porch not knowing what to do. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable I felt and smirked lightly.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He asked leaning back in the chair amused.

I blushed and walked up the rest of the stairs and to the door then stopped; what the hell was I suppose to do now, go inside and leave him out there or ask him who he is? I was so confused and I hated it.

"I'm Desmond Tiny; I'm your great uncle from your mother's side of the family." He gestured for me to sit in one of the nearby chairs.

I walked to the one chair furthest away from him and sat in it.

"I'm Sophia…I didn't even know I had a great uncle." I said in a quiet voice. I honestly just wanted to go in my room. I started to think about this…my mom said that her mom and dad never had any brothers.

"Um…but mom said her parents never had any brothers." I said finally glancing at Desmond.

"What?" Desmond said shock "that can't be I was just in the house talking to your mother about my brother."

"Oh…well then …I guess mom must have forgotten." I said shrugging. I didn't even think my mom could forget something like this, I mean how could someone forget something like that.

"So….ah…" I started then just decided to say what I was thinking. "That can't be, mom would never forget about her uncle."

"Ah but she must have. She was just a baby last time I saw her. You see I went out on a long trip and lost contact with my brother and step sister your grandparent." Desmond paused and sighed. "It is a pity that the last time I saw them is when they were on their deathbeds. Cancer is a horrible thing you know."

"Yeah…I know it is." Somehow Desmond's story made no sense at all. It just seemed like he'd have feeling behind what he was saying at all it just didn't click. Desmond sad on the outside, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked at me and a small sad smile twitched at the corner of his lips. I looked away finding this conversation very awkward now.

After awhile of just sitting on the porch not talking my mom came outside to tell us dinner was almost done. God how late was it? How long had I been sitting out here with Desmond? I got up and walked into the house and went to the grandfather clock that was in the living room; 6:30. Wow I spent that much time outside oh well I guess. Desmond was talking to my mom in the kitchen then my dad walked in the door.

"Hi dad!" I said greeting him with a hug which he returned.

"Hey, where's your mom?" Dad asked taking off his coat and setting his briefcase down.

"In the kitchen, she's with her uncle." I said.

"Oh…oh he's here good, did you meet him?"

Odd dad even knows, but he sounded unsure of it at first. Whatever parents are weird like that anyway. I started to walk away and head upstairs to my room when my mom called my name. I quickly threw my backpack into my room and went down stairs. Apparently dinner was ready. I sighed and sat at the table across from Desmond. We ate while Desmond talked about places he'd been to, like everywhere. Desmond has literally been everywhere you could think of. After awhile my parent looked at me then went silent. I looked at them with a questioning look.

"Sophia how would you like to stay with your great uncle for the weekend?" My mom asked me.

I was chewing on food and stopped mid chew. My eyes grew wide and I looked at them as if they were crazy. They must have been drugged because…just what the hell.

I looked at Desmond and he had a smile on that I didn't like what so ever.

* * *

**Cliff hanger...kinda whatever... I give up  
**

**Um...this was a failure I know but please no trollin' cause why read something you don't like cause you and I both know that there is a red x at the top right hand corner of the screen or maybe you can close the tab and just maybe hit the "go be a page" button ( dude my no trollin' thing in like every chapter-yikes) ... yeah but if you think I should put more detail into this or something like that I'm always take that into consideration a usually follow it.  
**


	18. Author note

Author Note:

Alright so me and my friends loveless1818 are turning this into a series

her's is called Cirque du Freak: Fate which is the before story. I hope you all go

read her story while you're waiting for me to write the next chapter and I

apologize that I have yet to upload the next chapter, I will get on it as soon as I

can I've just had a lot of issues over the past year that need to be resolved first

aside from my laziness DX. Anyway like I said I hope you take the time to read

her story while you wait and again I apologize for the long waiting period but I

do appreciate all of your comments and hearing how much you all enjoy this

story.

-LostXChild1767


End file.
